


前言：神鬼不辦 六神無主

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Occult, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: 本系列之序，建議第一次閱讀時先閱讀本篇。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	前言：神鬼不辦 六神無主

人之所以異於禽獸者幾希。-《孟子．離婁下》

六神無主，原意指被嚇倒，毫無主意。然而，如果獨自拆開，取六為數(虛實不拘)，則會變成多神乃至眾神同在仍然毫無頭緒。

神和鬼，對於我而言，貌似並沒有分得這麼細。

神是什麼？鬼是什麼？ 兩者的界定或許一正一邪，但凡事卻沒有這麼二元。住在地獄裏的神，有；做好事的鬼，也有。

就正如舞者所言：「This is a brand new start.」，或如古語所云：「事死如事生。」古今中外，皆是同理。

所謂之生死，所謂之神鬼；只在一街之隔，只在一線之間。土地公需是神，卻是低等神明，甚至只是從鬼中所選；「水鬼升城煌」，亦是如此。所以神被鬼欺，乃至神鬼相議，不過是各取所需。

作為一位土地，也就只能住在奈何東路上的「季美樓」，看着這條街的方方面面。我就逐少逐少將這些紀錄下來，作為娛樂自己的產物。


End file.
